Reflections In The Mirror
by Cille
Summary: A special mirror is back at Hogwarts, and with it comes desires and secrets. How will one man tackle the unusual, unexpected sight, that he sees in the mirror? A sight that changes more than two lives. SSHG. First Fic. Post HBP.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything (I wish I did though). It all belongs to J.K Rowling and her wonderful imagination.**

**Summary: A special mirror is back at Hogwarts, and with it comes desires and secrets. How will one man tackle the unusual, unexpected sight, that he sees in the mirror? A sight that changes more than two lives. SSHG. First Fic. Post HBP.**

**That being said, I have i few Authors Notes:**

**1. This is my first attempt at a fanfic ever. Please be nice. Wouldn't want to scare me away from fanfiction, now would you?**

**2. English isn't my first language. I'm truly sorry for any grammatical errors, typos, everything. (My punctuation sucks).**

**3. I'll try and update as often as possible, but I tend to be very lazy sometimes. Please be patient.**

**4. WARNING! This fic contains spoilers from book 6. Do NOT read, if you haven't finished book 6.**

**5. Some of the things in this fic is my own conclusions, drawn from the events in the end of book 6. You may not agree on the way I look at it. You've been warned.**

**I don't want to bore you anymore, so on with the story:)**

****

**_"Reflections In The Mirror"_**

**Chapter 1 - "The Mirror"**

"Beautiful, is it not?"

A voice, unmistakeable female, cut through the silence of his surroundings.

Severus Snape turned around to see a tired looking MinervaMcGonagall. Despite looking very tired, she looked younger than she had for the last few months, and a smile played across her lips. She looked expectantly at him, then at the mirror, and back at him again. He couldn't really figure out, why this mirror was back. It stood in the middle of the room, an unused classroom, with its clawed feet and ornate gold frame, reflecting the moonlight that slipped across the room. Beautiful indeed.

"Indeed."

He spoke not with his usual sneer, but with a thoughtful voice. He gazed upon the mirror, mesmerized by the sight he saw. He reached out to touch the mirror. McGonagall looked at him again with a look of interest, as if she knew, that there was something he wasn't saying.

"I am merely wondering, why this mirror has been brought back?" He said, voicing his thoughts.

He hadn't seen this mirror in six years. This was probably another one of the former headmaster's silly ideas, he thought. But he couldn't see which purpose the mirror would have. The last time it had been at Hogwarts, it had only been there to protect the philosopher's stone, and since the stone was destroyed long ago, the presence of the mirror was now even more confusing. His trail of thought was then interrupted by McGonagall's voice .

"… no place to be, Albus thought that it could stand here, until a more appropriate place is found. He has always been quite fond of this mirror. But if you ever asked him, about what he saw in that mirror, he would always tell you that silly story, about him and a pair of woollen socks."

"Yes, I remember that tale. As if Albus would ever need a pair of new socks, he has loads of them. He always got a pair _every_ Christmas from that cousin of his in America."

The sadness is his voice was noticeable. The memories of Albus Dumbledore, the very man he had killed, was not pleasant ones. He knew that he shouldn't blame himself. But he couln't help it.

"I remember her… Agnes, wasn't it?"

She paused, looking at Snape with an understanding look.

"Listen, Severus, we've been through this, Merlin knows how many times, you are not responsible for Albus' death-"

"Somewould say I am"

"-The ministry cleared you, everything's okay, and you're back at Hogwarts. _Everybody_ knows that you acted on his instructions. The war is over, you're free, and you can't allow yourselfto dwell in such memories. Albus didn't give up his life for you, just to see you wander around, feeling sorry for yourself."

She sighed. She only wished that he could understand that no one blamed him anymore. Even Potter had said his sorry.

"I know," he stated.

Words were lost in the air, as they stood silently side by side, looking into the mirror. They stood for what seemed like hours, when, finally, McGonagall was the one to break the silence once again.

"You know, I am really interested in what you see in the mirror," she said, a twinkle in her eyes, one quite like the one that had always been in Dumbledore's.

"That hardly surprises me. You, like Dumbledore and any other Gryffindor, have an insatiable curiosity. But you already know what I see…"

He walked around the mirror. Many people did not know that this particular mirror was actually _two_ mirrors. One side of it was The Mirror of Erised, the other The Mirror of Sterces. One side showed your hearts desire, the other your hearts deepest secrets. Snape currently faced The Mirror of Sterces, looking into it with a sad expression. McGonagall sighed, and walked around the mirror as well. She too looked at the mirror, only her expression was more out of embarrassment. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. What on earth could _her_ secret be? One that caused her face to look more pink, than the hearts on Valentines Day the year that Gilderoy Lockhart had invaded the school, with an ego, if possible, larger than Potters. He shook his head, and shuddered at the thought of _him_ (Gilderoy, not Potter. Although, the thought of Potter wasn't excactly pleasant either).

"Well, yes, I know what you see on _this_ side, but it's the other side I'm curious about."

She looked at him, looking awfully smug. 'Who doesn't want to know Snape's deepest desire?' she thought.

"What gives you the impression that I would reveal my hearts most deepest desire to you?" He rose an eyebrow at her, challenging her.

"Oh really Severus, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, only-"

"- Albus, Potter and co., the rest of the wizarding world…" he interrupted teasingly.

She looked slightly insulted at the fact,that he would think that she would do that. But she knew he was right, and she also knew, that he knew, that she knew, that he was right. One could simply not hold such a valuable information for oneself. That would be no fun.

"Fine, don't tell me," she sniffed. "But I _will_ find out eventually."

One could not mistake the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes, _noo_ doubt in that," he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom. She stopped at the doorstep, and called a silent 'Goodnight' over her shoulder.

Then he was alone once again in the dimly lit room, only the mirror to keep him company. He looked up at the mirror to read the inscription. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. '_I show not your face, but your hearts desire'. He went around the mirror again to have a closer look at the inscription on the other side. _Sterces stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _'I show not your face, but your hearts secrets.'

If only she knew what he saw in that mirror. If only she knew.

Later that night, he finally went to bed, only one thought in mind. The sight he had seen in that mirror. His musings soon became vivid dreams, that haunted him thorough the night, as he lay there in his large bed, under the emerald green, silky, sheets. He knew he couldn't tell anyone about the sights in the mirror. They wouldn't understand. He couldn't even understand. Why had he seen _her_?

* * *

A/N Sorry if it's a bit confusing this part, everything will be explained in later chapters. Oh and, reviews would be nice. No flames though. Tell me what you think! Chocolate cake (that's my favourite) to all reviewers, weee:) 


End file.
